


Mango, mango

by Delirious_Comfort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Mangos, also one shot, but most of all for the talented mango drawer, for the cissamione discord, short fic, so many mangos though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious_Comfort/pseuds/Delirious_Comfort
Summary: Once upon a time, DC promised there was a scene in a fic that absolutely was not in the fic. So, now I'm making good on that scene. All you need to know is that it envolves mangos, a banished to the rooftop Bellatrix and a Hermione who gets to practice 'escape that mango'.





	Mango, mango

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harley Kíra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Harley+K%C3%ADra).



"Darling, explain to me what it is exactly that I'm looking at?"

Hermione frowns. "Well. That's your sister. Atop of the manor." There's a heavy sigh and Hermione grins. "Also, mangos."

They both look up at the roof of the manor. Bellatrix is pacing, yelling words that are carried away in the wind. Not that she's noticed yet. Hermione's been tempted to tell her, but somehow, it's much more amusing to watch her yell and be frustrated that her words don't seem to affect Hermione in any way whatsoever.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is she up there? With mangos of all things?"

"Ah," Hermione says, taking a step backwards when Bellatrix reaches into the surprisingly full basket. So far, her aim had been awful. "See, we sorta had a bet going on. About your other sister."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not." Hermione squints her eyes and yells, "Duck!" The mango misses them, but Bellatrix's aim is getting closer.

"Why isn't she using magic?"

"Not allowed. Terms of our bet. She can't use magic, I can't use knowledge. Somehow that seemed the fairest thing."

"And what exactly did poor Andromeda do that warranted a bet between you two?"

Narcissa is gesturing wildly between them and it's most endearing.

"She had a date." Hermione waves it off. "It's not important. What is important is that I won. Finally."

"Explain the mango."

"I can't. She was mad and decided to throw stuff at me. I banished her to the roof, she conjured the mangos and that's when the wards kicked in and rendered us both wandless and magicless. For a while, at least."

"You're both giving me a migraine."

"She will if you don't–" She can't finish her sentence. Instead she pushes Narcissa to the ground and looks at her sheepishly. "Sorry. Mango."

"I WILL GET YOU, MUDBLOOD."

"Ah, Bellatrix found her voice." She helps Narcissa back onto her feet, steals a quick kiss and gestures for her to step aside. Spreading her legs, she takes a stance.

"GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT, YOU WITCH."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"Your sister needs a hearing test," she quickly says to Narcissa before ducking as another mango smashes to the ground. "Also, aiming lessons."

"CISSY, TELL YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO STOP MOVING SO MUCH."

Narcissa groans. "I'm going back inside. Where things are civil."

Hermione wants to nod, but a mango is coming for her and if she doesn't predict its trajectory exactly right, it will hit her in the face. The last thing she wants to do is become a mango hardness tester.

"LAST ONE, GRANGER."

Hermione smirks. "BRING IT ON."

Bellatrix throws the mango up in the air and catches it easily. She repeats this action several times. Even down from where Hermione is, she can see that look in Bellatrix eyes that means she's utterly consumed with wanting to take revenge. Not the killing kind, but the 'I'm gonna smash this mango on your head' kind.

She wiggles her eyebrows, taunts the eldest Black sister and laughs out loud when the mango nearly smashes to the ground when it slips from Bellatrix's hand.

"Ha," Hermione whispers. "Slippery. Just like Andromeda last night."

The mango misses her by the fraction of a hair.

 

* * *

 

Art by the very talented Harley Kíra


End file.
